Spoils of War
holding the Deudly Magnum, Doc Scratch's Spoil of War.]] Spoils of War are special items that wield considerable amounts of power. They were introduced in Destroy the Godmodder 2 and dropped upon the death of a boss. The Spoil they dropped usually came from the boss, such as a weapon they used or, in the case of Mechs, some of their metal structure. Whoever killed the boss gained their Spoil. Because of their powerful effects, Spoils must cool down after use. Due to their popularity, Spoils of War made a return in Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins and Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition. Usage Spoils of War can only be used by the person who gained them in battle. Upon use, they will unleash a powerful effect to targeted entities. If no entities are targeted, targets are chosen randomly. The effect of a Spoil varies between Spoils, but they come in two types. *'Instant:' The Spoil's effect is instant, dealing damage to several entities at once. Upon use, it becomes Disabled, and must cool down for a set amount of turns to become usable again. *'Gradual:' The Spoil's effect persists for several turns. Its effect can be summoning an entity to help out the player, inflicting status effects on enemy entities, or buffing a player. Upon use, it becomes In Use, and its charge slowly drains for the amount of turns its effect lasts for. After that, it becomes Disabled, and must cool down for a set amount of turns to become usable again. * Decorative: '''The Spoil is used solely to commemorate a victory of some kind, and has no use in battle. Spoils of War are not tradable among players or refundable, bar one instance in which TwinBuilder allowed old Spoils whose owners had left the game to be exchanged to current players, and an instance where he let it happen again before the final battle. They are also not usable in alchemy, and do not possess alchemy codes. List of Spoils Detonation Core * Dropped By: C-Mech * Worn By: TT2000 * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Instant A metal sphere with large quantities of untapped energy inside of it. It was used in the C-Mech's explosive attacks. Upon use, it generates a supercharged explosion, dealing large damage to a specific entity. Broken Halo * Dropped By: One-Winged Angel Kirby * Worn By: Minor107 (originally), K4yne (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Gradual A shattered halo that glows with a dim light. It belongs on the head of a fallen angel. It was worn by One-Winged Angel Kirby. Upon use, its darkness empowers the user, giving them minicrits for three turns. Contaminated Gear * Dropped By: Z-Mech * Worn By: ninjatwist321 * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Gradual A rusted gear that has a contaminated substance on it. It was a component of a contamination weapon used by the Z-Mech. Upon use, it Contaminates an enemy for four turns, dealing low damage each turn. Each turn, the Contamination spreads to another entity on the same faction. Rapidfire Bow * Dropped By: SJ-Mech * Worn By: sigmatw (original), zerithos, PitTheAngel (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Instant A steampunk weapon that can switch between a crossbow and a machine gun. It was used by the SJ-Mech during its special attack. Upon use, it fires projectiles in a straight line, dealing large damage to a specific entity. HHH's Headtaker * Dropped By: Horseless Headless Horsemann * Worn By: Crusher48 (original), ManiacMasteR (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Instant An axe that shimmers with an unusual purple light and has a wretched face carved into it. It belongs to the Horseless Headless Horsemann of Australian legend. Upon use, it deals melee damage and also haunts the target with spirits of the dead, dealing large damage. Hivemind CPU * Dropped By: TIE-Hivemind * Worn By: sigmatw (original), TheLordErelye, 5l1n65h07 (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Gradual A huge golden contraption that contains the sum data of the TIE-Hivemind, the master of all TIE Ships. It contains blueprints for all TIE Ships, locations of lost fleets, and more. Upon use, it creates a TIE-Fighter to help the user with infinite health. It disappears after three turns. Potion Supply * Dropped By: W-Mech * Worn By: Akatia (original), insert_generic_username, Talist (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Instant A large metallic cylindrical backpack with tubes running through it. It was used by the W-Mech to brew deadly offensive and defensive potions. Upon use, it can create one of three potions: a Crit Potion that lets an entity crit for a turn, a Healing Potion that heals an entity, or a Poison Potion that inflicts Poison on an entity. Ender Orb * Dropped By: EN-Mech * Worn By: shadoweater22 (original), Netpatham (current) * Cooldown: 5 Turns * Type: Instant An oversized Ender Pearl colored a deep and radiant purple, the color of the energies of the End. Upon use, it will tamper with the code of the universe and harness the power of the End, glitching out an entity. They will take very large damage and may not be able to attack that turn. Slime-Inator * Dropped By: SL-Mech * Worn By: Flare Flames (original), TehEpicNinja9001 (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Instant A cannon composed of a glass container filled with acidic slime, a lime-green nozzle, and tubes leading to a pressure stabilizer. Upon use, it spits acidic slime at an enemy, dealing large damage and moderate splash damage to two other enemies. All three are Acidized, taking damage over time for three turns. Molten Processor * Dropped By: TwinBuilder's Computer * Worn By: PitTheAngel (original), The Serpent, PitTheAngel (again), Pokefan151 (current) * Cooldown: 6 Turns (original), 4 Turns (current) * Type: Instant A flaming circuit board ejected from the Update Terminal after it was successfully cooled during Intermission 1. A new part was later added to the Terminal. Upon use, it deals moderate damage to three enemies. It can target fewer enemies to deal more power. All its targets are Burned, taking damage over time for three turns. Infinity Blade * Dropped By: Raidriar the God King * Worn By: The_Serpent (original), The_Nonexistent_Tazz (current) * Cooldown: 2 Turns (goes up depending on kill count) * Type: Instant A godlike sword from another dimension that holds the power to kill immortal beings. It was used by Radriar the God King to attack the enemies of multiple wars. Upon use, it deals moderate damage to enemies. However, with each enemy the blade kills, its power increases. For every 4 kills, it will need an extra cooldown turn. The maximum amount of kills is 8. The Infinity Blade was ultimately used to kill the Godmodder. Prism * Dropped By: Grandmatriarch Army * Worn By: Aegis-A095 (original), TehEpicNinja9001 (current) * Warmup: 3 Turns * Type: Instant A bluish glass prism surrounded by color, able to turn light itself into cookies. In any other game, such a device would be dubious. Instead of a cooldown, the Prism requires a warmup of 3 turns. Upon completion of the warmup, the Prism will give a massive heal (and a possible overheal) to an entity. Lil' Cal * Dropped By: Calamity * Worn By: Talist (original), insert_generic_username (current) * Cooldown: 5 Turns * Type: Gradual A bizarre puppet wearing a backwards hat, a gold tooth, and a creepy smile. One of the components of Calamity. It is an artifact of immense evil power in the multiverse of Homestuck. Upon use, it Curses an entity for 2 turns. All attacks against them during that time will minicrit, and the entity will deal half damage. Shockwave Laser Cannon * Dropped By: Tripod * Worn By: Fseftr * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Instant A compact cannon with white and green barrels that hums with alien technology. It was ripped straight from the weaponry of the Tripod. Upon use, the cannon will fire a massive beam that deals large damage to an enemy and moderate splash damage to another entity. Sacred Pool Balls * Dropped By: The Felt * Worn By: Irecreeper (original), insert_generic_username (current) * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Gradual A set of fifteen pool balls that glow with eerie colored light. They were used by Snowman to summon all of the members of the Felt individually. Upon use, one specific pool ball lights up and summons a random member of the Felt that retains the powers of the original, is invincible, and will attack enemies for four turns. Deudly Magnum * Dropped By: Doc Scratch * Worn By: PitTheAngel (original), TwinBuilder (current) * Cooldown: 1 Use * Type: Instant A polished white handgun that shines as brilliantly as a cueball. It was used by Doc Scratch to instantly kill Build at the end of his Shatter. Upon use, it will instantly kill any entity in the entire game. However, it is only loaded with one cueball, so it can only be used once. TwinBuilder took it from PitTheAngel during Act 4 and used it to kill Project Binary at the End of Act 4. Emerald Nova * Dropped By: Lord English * Worn By: pionoplayer * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Instant A golden staff capped with the shining surface of the Green Sun that can turn into a golden assault rifle flowing with English energy. Once wielded by Lord English himself, the weapon was used to kill countless ghosts. Upon use, it deals high damage to an entity and inflicts Fear on several others. Waluigi Thyme * Dropped By: Psycho Waluigi * Worn By: Irecreeper * Cooldown: 4 Uses * Type: Instant A glass jar containing four doses of Waluigi's secret spice. It was used by Waluigi to cook expert meals. Upon use, it directly interferes with the Narrative and causes a game-changing event to occur. The Waluigi Thyme could only be used four times, although its cooldown was displayed as '''WAA. Waluigi Thyme's first use was incapactiating TwinBuilder and indirectly summoning King Ikea to the field. Its second use was feeding it to Clippy, who gave Project Binary the hard-light avatar he would use to enter GodCraft. Its third use was using it on some steaks who would be fed to the Prince of Nimbleguy's Sidequest, causing him to become the boss of the quest. Its last use was feeding it to Flumpty Bumpty, who used its power to escape Limbo. Withered Plate * Dropped By: WS-Mech * Worn By: TT2000 * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Gradual A monolith-black plate of armor from the WS-Mech's chassis, with glowing runes covering its surface. A malevolent gray aura surrounds the plate. When used on an entity, that entity becomes Withered. This status effect last 4 turns. During this time, the entity will take damage each turn and cannot be healed. The Wither effect also spreads like the Contaminated Gear. Auditory Piston * Dropped By: ZP-Mech * Worn By: The Idea Modpack Mod Man * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Gradual A stray pink piston from the ZP-Mech's voice mechanisms. When activated, it emits a rally cry that brings a legion of Zombie Pigmen onto the Battlefield. They are invincible, fight on the user's side, and last for 4 turns. Inferno Servo * Dropped By: BZ-Mech * Worn By: Aegis_A095 (original), Netpatham (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Gradual An orange servo from the BZ-Mech's parts. The top is lit in flames. When used, it summons a gigantic Fire Charge, dealing heavy damage to an entity and also melting it for three turns. During this time, the entity takes constant damage and also cannot attack. Silver Eye * Dropped By: Highlord Quen-Athar * Worn By: Nimbleguy (original), Crystalcat (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Instant A magical silver eye with glowing runes all over it. When used, it deals heavy damage to an entity and empowers the user. For the next turn, any magical attacks the user deals will be powered up. However, any physical attacks will be weakened. Magma Multiplier * Dropped By: MC-Mech * Worn By: Talist (original), Fseftr (current) * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Instant A curious dark-brown sphere, found deep inside the MC-Mech's chassis. When used, this sphere glows bright green and fires a white-hot beam at an entity. You can also choose how many entities get hit by the attack. It can range from one of them to all of them. However, the more entities you target, the less powerful each individual attack will be. Table Leg * Dropped By: King Ikea * Worn By: Leonstar0 (original), Irecreeper (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: InstantA sawed-off wooden leg from a table of unknown size, given to the players upon Ikea's retreat from the Battlefield. It can be used to reveal hidden machinery, turning the simple leg into a rocket launcher that can fire upon an entity for heavy damage. Spare Tentacle * Dropped By: GH-Mech * Worn By: TheLordErelye * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Instant A spare tentacle from the underside of the GH-Mech's undulating form. It is mechanical, and flecks of white paint periodically appear on it. Upon use, its machinery activates, and it finds the nearest enemy entity, wrapping itself around it. This Constricts the entity, stunning them and weakening them. Providence's Topper * Dropped By: Bill Cipher * Worn By: Irecreeper (original), TheLordErelye (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: InstantA sleek black top hat worn by the mysterious and enigmatic Bill Cipher. Upon use, you don the hat and travel inside an entity's own mind. The entity takes heavy damage and is stunned for a few turns. Red Scale * Dropped By: Space Gyarados * Worn By: zerithos (original), engie_ninja (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Gradual A shiny, smooth crimson scale, obtained from the hide of the Space Gyarados. Its time up in space caused a few of its scales to become discolored, giving them odd effects. When used, the user gets whipped up into a raging frenzy, causing all of their attacks to minicrit for the next three turns. Twitchy Staff * Dropped By: Lord Dome * Worn By: insert_generic_username (original), Irecreeper (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Instant A long, polished wooden staff that twitches with a crazed energy. Voices emanate from the Pokeball at its top. Upon use, three entities are targeted. The first one takes moderate damage and is confused for three turns. The other two are confused for one turn. Monolithium * Dropped By: The Black Monolith * Worn By: Leonstar0 * Cooldown: None * Type: Decorative A shard of the Black Monolith, dark as a double midnight. Mystical runes are etched onto its surface, imbuing it with an ancient power. This spoil serves no use in combat, and is purely decorative. Chaos Heart * Dropped By: Paradox Dimentio * Worn By: K4yne * Cooldown: 5 Turns * Type: Instant A pure black heart that constantly emits shockwaves of energy from itself. It was used by Paradox Dimentio in an attempt to destroy reality, and is fabled in books of old to have the power to complete that very task. Upon use, a massive paradox surge is created, damaging several entities, regardless of alignment. Faceless Eight * Dropped By: One-Winged Angel Kirby Soul * Worn By: pionoplayer (original), insert_generic_username (current) * Cooldown: 2 Turns * Type: Instant A set of eight grey eight-sided dice. They were used by The Operator to release the Soul from its terrible prison in the Nest. They are used by rolling the complete set of dice. Depending on which side each dice land on, one of over sixteen million possible attacks will be selected and used. Necro Smasher * Dropped By: Strongmann Machine * Worn By: XDGrangerDX (original), engie_ninja (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: Instant A wooden mallet with a detached robot arm hanging from it. It shimmers with the haunted energy of Bumper Car Hell. Upon use, it sends an entity through a portal to Bumper Car Hell, where they are rode over by countless bumper cars. This damages and stuns them. Black Matter Gun * Dropped By: Black Ghost * Worn By: Flare Flames (original), Crystalcat (current) * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Instant A circular gun from another dimension, capable of creating and shooting cubes at will. It can create many different cubes with different effects. Blue cubes act as normal, dealing damage to a target. Green cubes cause the next attack against the targeted entity to minicrit. Yellow cubes shock the target, causing their next attack to be weakened. Red cubes are explosive, dealing splash damage. Black cubes change time and space, confusing the target and causing them to not attack. Kitsune Charm * Dropped By: Shard of Guilt * Worn By: Nimbleguy (original), Talist (current) * Cooldown: 2 Turns * Type: Gradual A gold-white bracelet made out of a gold chain.The center stone shows a fox carved out of black opal. When used, the user can select a potion and weapon of choice and combine the two together. When fired, the weapon will have the potion's effects as well. This lasts for two turns, and the spoil will need to cooldown afterwards. Glitch Wrench * Dropped By: The Prince * Worn By: Talist (original), gutza1 (current) * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Instant A clear wrench, made out of a dark-purple crystal. A throbbing, purple gem is lodged inside the wrench's center. When used, it can modify the Source Code of Reality itself. Due to the volatile nature of such things as this, a number of different things can happen. These can range from being beneficial or harmful to the user. Hard Light Gun * Dropped By: Ghost of GLaDOS * Worn By: Netpatham (original), ProofofconcepT (current) * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: InstantA sleek and futuristic gun from Aperture Science, in a working prototype design. It looks like a Portal Gun with a modified nozzle with blue energy circling around it, connected to a pack on the top of the gun. It can fire beams of hard light generated from the pack to damage entities, and can also create a giant hard light wall to protect an entity or player. Oblivion's Topper * Dropped By: Shattered Bill Cipher * Worn By: The_Nonexistent_Tazz * Cooldown: 3 Turns * Type: InstantA smooth grey top hat, being one of the two worn by Bill Cipher in his Shattered state. When used, it allows the user to gain complete mastery of mental manipulation. They can enter an entity's mind and cause them to attack an entity in their own faction. The user can also fire a beam of amethyst fire as a traditional attack. Serpent's Fang * Dropped By: Project Binary * Worn By: insert_generic_username * Cooldown: None * Type: DecorativeA flickering fang chipped off from the dying Hard-Light Projection of Project Binary. This spoil serves no use in combat, and is purely decorative. Pale Valve * Dropped By: EG-Mech * Worn By: insert_generic_username (original), The_Serpent (current) * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Instant A slightly rusted pale valve found in the EG-Mech, used to control its internal water supply. When used, it forces all water in a nearby radius towards the user, surrounding them in a ball of water. The water will then be forcefully expelled in all directions from the user, dealing damage to targets. It has a high chance to inflict armor-piercing damage. Giant Gear * Dropped By: G-Mech * Worn By: CobaltShade * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Gradual A large clockwork gear that is slightly rusted, with several smaller interlocking gears connected to itself. Upon use, it will attach itself to one of its user's weapons and cause them to grow to a massive size, causing any of the player's attacks with that weapon for four turns to crit. It has a cooldown of four turns. Nether Spire * Dropped By: WB-Mech * Worn By: pionoplayer * Cooldown: 5 Turns * Type: Gradual A thin golden spire that crackles with electricity. Upon use, it can become supercharged with either the power of lightning or the power of fire, dealing massive damage to an opponent. If the attack uses lightning, the next five attacks against the opponent will minicrit. If the attack uses fire, the opponent will become Burned. Amethyst Spike * Dropped By: ED-Mech * Worn By: 5l1n65h07 * Cooldown: 5 Turns * Type: Gradual A spike as seen on the back of dragons, forged from a pure purple crystal. Upon use, it will create a pulsing purple shockwave that will deal damage to its opponent and summon a wave of Elite Endermen to help out the user and attack opponents. Brass Knuckles * Dropped By: Demonhead Mobster Kingpin II * Worn By: Irecreeper * Warmup: 6 Turns * Cooldown: 6 Turns * Type: Instant A set of black brass knuckles that can only be lifted by the most powerful man in the universe. Due to this, their attack power is massive and can incapacitate an enemy in one punch. Their innocuous double is the Megaton Key. They require six turns to lift and then use. The Godarm * Dropped By: The Godmodder * Worn By: The_Nonexistent_Tazz * Cooldown: None * Type: Decorative The hollow golden framework of the Godmodder's mechanical left arm, which was used frequently in battle. It can be worn by anyone with an amputated left arm, and can assume the form of any other arm. This spoil serves no use in combat, and is purely decorative. List of Spoils (DTG0) Power Cleaner * Dropped By: The Conglomerate * Worn By: Bomber57 * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Instant A wooden mop that cackles with electricity. It was the mop of the late Conglomerate, but no more. Upon activation, it becomes the epicenter of a massive orb of lightning which you can then direct onto a single entity for massive damage. The Zeroth Ball * Dropped By: Charles Barkley * Worn By: Insert Generic Username * Cooldown: 5 Turns * Type: Gradual A pure-blue Basketball, made of pure Slamicite and Jamicite. Its powers make it so incredible that every dribble produces substantial basketball energies. However, Basketball is a team sport, so it's best used with a team. Upon activation, the user and four other entities/players of choices can minicrit for that turn only! Traho * Dropped By: The Soul of the Core * Worn By: The_Topazian * Cooldown: 4 Turns * Type: Instant A chestplate with the image of the stars in the night sky brilliantly. It feels of unmatched gravity majjyks, and its wearer can sustain almost any blow through deflection or density...Assuming they can wear it for an extended period of time. Using this, a Player can face-tank all damage for up to 3 entities for one turn! Mask of Agony * Dropped By: Phantom Walker * Worn By: Hezetor * Cooldown: 7 Turns * Type: Gradual A mask worn by the late Phantom Walker, worn and torn, with black stains running down from the eyelids...Wearing this makes you feel like you're being tortured, ever so slightly. Activating this Spoil will cause you to go into a frenzy, allowing every attack you make to activate Agony stacks! Agony Stacks up to 3 times; the 1st and 2nd stack lower Damage and Defense by 10% each, while the 3rd expends them all for a massive damage attack! This lasts for 3 turns, whereupon all existing Agony Stacks will wear off. Until then, Agony Stacks do not decay. Decaying Heart * Dropped By: The Chief * Worn By: Crystalcat * Cooldown: 7 Turns * Type: Instant A greenish heart locked in a state of near-rot by various machinery dotted along it, this was ripped from the chest of the late Chief. It stinks, BAD. This spoil will temporarily change the Terrain to Decayed Land, which will cause any entity killed while it persists to turn into an allied Tombstone, which will persist until death. Decayed Land overrides any other Terrain types. Decayed Land lasts for 2 turns, whereupon it changes to Purified Land, which has no effect. Tombstones will last until death. Kills by UserZero and Richard do not create Tombstones. Alchemical Symbol * Dropped By: Twitchy, the Hivemind Incarnate * Worn By: insert_generic_username * Cooldown: 30 Turns * Type: Instant A black symbol glowing a dim red, this ever-shifting symbol rapidly switches between every alchemical symbol ever to exist, a reminder of Twitchy's ever-changing and ever-random form and power. The use of this spoil summons a Disembodied Heart, a powerful entity that can also summon weaker entities as well as attack! It will last until killed, at which point any summonlings will also expire. The Disembodied Heart's cooldown does not resume until it's dead. Worn By: insert_generic_username / Cooldown: 30 Turns / Type: Instant Weath Ray * Dropped By: The Hyperstorm * Worn by: Battlefury13 * Cooldown: 7 Turns * Type: Instant A sleek black, simplistic space cannon-looking thing, between its barrels lies a maelstrom of spatial energies. When fired, a cyndrilical stream of microscopic portals is ripped open, cutting through almost anything like a hot knife through butter. Upon use, this spoil will deal very high damage to a singular entity, ignoring all defensive passives it may posses, except Evasion. It has a 5% chance to do five times its total damage on hit. If the action to use it is Focused, it jumps up to 20%. Cutlery of the Cooking Gods * Dropped by: Chef-class Imperator Titan * Worn by: Battlefury13 * Cooldown: 4 * Type: Gradual A set of cutlery, brimming with the brilliant force of the trifecta of cooking gods: Gordon Ramsay, Alton Brown, and Emril Lagasse. They give whoever wields them an unnaturally savvy insight into all things cooking. Upon use, the wielder will create a divine feast, granting not only a moderate amount of healing to two entities, but also giving them the well-fed buff, which improves damage by 10,000 points. Trivia *The idea for Spoils of War was conceived during the boss fight between the players and the HHH. As a result, this makes the HHH's Headtaker chronologically the first Spoil of War to be introduced. All Spoils of War that should have been dropped before then were all introduced at once. *The Infinity Blade is the only Spoil of War that was not dropped by a boss. It was dropped by Raidriar the God-King, who was summoned by ninjatwist321. He did this in an effort to "make it fair for the PG players." *The Hivemind CPU is the only item in the game that can circumvent the rule that no TIE-Fighters can be summoned. **However, the TIE-D, which was summoned by 5l1n65h07, was the only TIE-Fighter entity that was summoned normally Post-TIE-Hivemind. *The Prism, Potion Supply, and Kitsune Charm are the only Spoils of War that can heal entities rather than hurt them. * The Oblivion's Topper, Kitsune Charm, and Glitch Wrench were all awarded through different circumstances than usual: The Oblivion's Topper was rewarded for Tazz's desire to see a peaceful resolution with Bil Cipher, the Kitsune Charm was rewarded to Nimbleguy for taking part in Talist's sidequest, and the Glitch Wrench was rewarded to Talist finishing Nimbleguy's sidequest. * The Brass Knuckles are the only Spoil requiring a manual chargeup time rather than a cooldown meter that automatically fills. The Prism may seem to require a chargeup time, but it is functionally similar to damage-dealing Spoils. *The Alchemical Symbol is the Spoil of War with the highest charge time, requiring thirty turns to be able to be used. Category:Concept Category:Lists Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Tool